


You, me and the Galaxy

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Plotless Fluff really, Science Fiction, Valentine's Day, for jaes bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: For ten years Jaehyun has kept his birthday a secret but Doyoung's had enough of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. this is self indulgent garbage but I fricking love Jung Jaehyun and it's still technically his birthday where I am so I'm not tooooo late. I do hope you enjoy this short meaningless fic : )

With each tap of the boot sole against the metal floor an echo reverberates through the short hollow corridor. Jaehyun reaches deep into his pocket retrieving his portable communicator. It’s a thin piece of durable glass fixed with a black rubber trim. He taps lightly against the screen; it comes to life, displaying the date.

**FEBRUARY 14, 3027**

He double taps the date, and it becomes a hologram. He smiles sadly at it. To be truthful this wasn’t the exact date. He’s a long ways from earth and after all his travels he’s finally lost track of the real time in each sector. He keeps his com set to the date of his hometown on earth. Having the time isn’t necessary but he appreciates how it brings a tad bit of comfort into his life.

He sighs quietly to himself then slips the device back into his pocket. In a week it will be exactly ten years since he was chosen to join the universal exploration training program. It’s been ten dreadful motherless years for him but for the council it has been ten fantastic years of discovery. Thanks to Jaehyun of course.

<3

In a squadron of five other young men he had led them to uncover three entire new sectors as well as build the opportunity to travel to one of them. For their victories, they were each offered individual higher standing positions. They unanimously agreed to disband but not everyone accepted the offer.

Four of the six in total moved on. Jaehyun refused.

Even though he was given the highest offer, he hated the council and didn’t fancy teaching so he declined. What he wanted was to freely float the stars, stumble upon whatever and avoid conflict. Turns out one member felt the same way.

Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung were granted permission from the congregation to continue their explorative duties. Essentially their job description stayed the same but they had no pressure to report back to command so long as they don’t damage anything or start war. Easy enough.

<3

Jaehyun cards a tired hand through his black locks. He enters the cockpit of the ship, expecting to see Doyoung perched in the captain’s chair but as he approaches it he finds no one. Confused, he peers up at the ship’s main monitor. The date and time displayed wasn’t that of sector 411 (Doyoung’s home area) which it usually was. Instead he was once again observing the date of his birth in translucent bolded letters.

Lost in thought Jaehyun jumps when a hand gently taps upon his shoulder.

“Doyoung!”

The boy with vibrant orange hair grins widely. The older wasn’t a man of many words so Jaehyun wasn’t shocked to be passed a hand written note. More often than not Doyoung used their pocket devices to communicate for efficiency. He reserved pen and paper for meaningful messages.

<3

Over the many years Jaehyun had spent with Doyoung he came to a point in his life when he realized that the feelings he felt for the other was above fondness. In his second last year with the crew Doyoung had managed to respond to his feelings.

It had been a bad night, Jaehyun had done a lot of thinking about home and in his exceptionally emotional state he told Doyoung of his feelings. That night Doyoung had kissed him enough to prove the point that Jaehyun was loved in return.

If it weren’t for Doyoung, Jaehyun and his stubborn attitude would be floating around lonely as hell. Doyoung was the angel that stayed back with Jaehyun, one hundred percent out of the love he had for the younger. It was fantastic and completely satisfying to spend aimless flight around the galaxy with your most beloved.

<3

Jaehyun unfolds the note he was passed and reads it to himself.

 

_Dear Jaehyun,_

_After ten years I couldn’t let it slip by again. I contacted the council and begged for your date of birth. I’ve desired to know it for so long, ever since I learned about Earth’s customs surrounding one’s entrance to the world. But you’re an ass and wouldn’t tell me regardless of my persistence. This year you can’t run away, it’s your birthday and I’m going to wish you a happy one. Jung Jaehyun, the love of my life, brighter than any system’s suns, happy birthday._

_Doyounggie_

_P.S “I love you to the ~~moon~~ moons and back.” Earth phrases are funny, do they not know of the many other moons??_

Jaehyun rubs away at his watery eyes. It was no use, one sniffle and tears were instantly dampening Doyoung’s pretty hand written note.

“Doyoung.” He whines out like a little kid, eyes still glued to the note.

The elder pulls him forward into a warm hug. Jaehyun tucks his face against Doyoung’s neck and soaks the collar of his shirt in tears.  It’s been so long and to be honest Jaehyun hadn’t considered how much he really missed this. He suddenly doesn’t want to forget how pleasurable it feels to have the one you love profess so much to you on your special day.

Doyoung pushes Jaehyun back lightly. His hands come soothingly against his jaw. He cups and pulls Jaehyun’s face forward, bringing their lips together in a delicate kiss. Doyoung works Jaehyun’s lips apart. He sucks gently on the younger’s upper lip and runs his tongue softly against the lower.

Jaehyun’s hands find purchase on Doyoung’s hips and they spend a few moments indulging in each other. When they pull apart Jaehyun pants delicately and Doyoung breathes in heavy through his nose. Their eyes find each other and Doyoung gives that solar beam of a smile. It makes Jaehyun feel like crying all over again.

Jaehyun is about to break the silence and thank Doyoung for what he has done but he hesitates when he watches as the elder’s mouth falls open first.

Rough with disuse and very faint because of shyness, Doyoung whispers. “Jaehyun, I really love you.”

Jaehyun stares at Doyoung, his mouth wide in shock. He’s heard Doyoung speak before but it was always short singular words in his native language. What just came out of his mouth sends waves of happiness through his body. He surges forward and claims Doyoung’s lips with more fervour.

He kisses hard and Doyoung takes a moment but eventually responds in the like. They stop when their lips become unbearably tender. Jaehyun catches his breath and there’s this odd feeling of nostalgia in the way things just happened. It was a lot like the kiss years back but this time roles reversed.  

They giggle, faces still close, eyelashes fluttering. As they move away slightly Doyoung grabs Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun watches as a deep blush fills Doyoung’s cheeks as the older nervously reaches into his pocket.

Doyoung pulls his communicator out and taps it on. Jaehyun peers down at the screen. It’s a ridiculously old article about Valentine’s Day and things that couples can do.

Jaehyun laughs to himself, almost forgetting about the holiday’s existence but he finds it sweet Doyoung researched so in depth to his earthly customs. He knows by the way Doyoung looks in front of him that the orange haired boy wants do to something further down on the list.

Jaehyun tilts Doyoung’s timid face up by his chin with his index finger and thumb. He smirks slyly. Doyoung tries to smirk back but the blush dusting his appearance is too adorable. Jaehyun stifles his laugh and receives a playful hit to the shoulder.

“Let me set a new course, then we can, okay?”

Doyoung nods and heads swiftly to their shared chamber.

Jaehyun reaches for the controls; he ponders for a moment then calculates the most desolate course to take to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did you make it through this? Wonderful, I love Jung Jaehyun and now you too! Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated!! <3


End file.
